


It's not just allergies

by Legs (InsanityRule)



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4954837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanityRule/pseuds/Legs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard flinches every time he hears a sneeze. It’s not allergy season, he’s certain because he can still breathe, and the last time he checked no one was…</p><p>Jared. Jared is sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's not just allergies

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this request for forever and I finally finished it.

Richard flinches every time he hears a sneeze. It’s not allergy season, he’s certain because he can still breathe, and the last time he checked no one was…

Jared. Jared is sick.

He’s definitely sick and coughing and why is he still cleaning up after everyone?

“Um… Jared? What… what are you doing?”

“There’s trash to clean, Richard,” Jared stops to cough. “It’s important to maintain a pleasing work smell.”

“What?”

“Right now we’re working in an optimal work smell. For example, I can’t smell anything.”

“That’s because you’re sick.” Richard stands up. “Maybe you should-”

“Optimal work environment is fleeting,” he sneezes and holds his nose. “Richard may I have a facial tissue?”

“Jared,” he sighs. “Kitchen, probably.”

Jared rushes out of the room, wobbling as he makes his way across the work space floor. Richard follows him and watches Jared flit back and forth trying to find the Kleenex box. “Here just… use a paper towel.” He tears one off the roll and hands it to Jared. “You should probably lie down.”

“There’s too much to do,” Jared mutters as he starts straightening the kitchen by throwing away all the dirty dishes. Richard grabs Jared’s hands and steers him to the game room. “Richard I have to get my work done. I’m sorry! I’m sorry I didn’t mean to snap!”

“Jared, Jared it’s… it’s fine you’re just sick. I get it.”

“That was very unprofessional of me. Richard I understand if I need to be punished.”

Jesus that’s not a mental image he needed.

“Maybe you should take a nap? Just until… look we can clean up just stay here.”

He turns and startles. Dinesh and Gilfoyle are scowling at him. “What?”

“We are not cleaning.”

“Look just… fine. Once Jared is better he’ll probab- Jared!”

He’s throwing all of the knick knacks into a garbage bag. “Richard this room is rather messy. Oh, and there aren’t enough feathers.”

“Aren’t enough feathers where?”

“Feathers,” he gestures to the room, “we’re lacking feathers. I could go get some from the store?”

“No, no no stores. No feathers. Jared, you’re sick. You have a cold or… Dinesh go look this up.”

“Fine,” Dinesh returns to his computer and starts typing. “Symptoms?”

“Sneezing, coughing, holy shit Jared your forehead is really warm!”

“I’m feeling a bit lightheaded, I believe.” Jared blinks slowly. “We should open a window.”

“It’s just a fucking cold Richard.”

“Great.” He tucks his face into the fabric of his hood, covers his hands with the ends of his hoodie, and steers Jared back to the couch. “Jared you’re sick.”

“I need to get my work done,” Jared whines. “I have to. I-” he sneezes. “I’m sorry. I want to be useful Richard. I have work to do.”

“You should rest.” He cinches his hood.

“If you’re worried about getting sick, don’t be. You’re probably already fucked.”

“Thanks Gilfoyle that’s really comforting.” Richard pulls down his hood. He pushes Jared over until he lies down on the couch. And now he has no idea what to do except bite his lip and stare as Jared gets settled. “Do you want something? A blanket… or maybe two?”

“I can’t decide if I am cold or warm,” Jared curls into a tight ball. “is Palo Alto suffering from temperature fluctuations?”

“You have a fever.” Richard motions with his hands and jogs over to the hall closet. He digs out a few blankets and helps Jared get covered up. “I don’t know how to make soup.”

But it doesn’t matter if Richard did know, because Jared is already asleep.


End file.
